


Drabble: Untitled

by daniko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Ella Thompson (...) says it will do him some good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Untitled

Dr Ella Thompson insists. She says it will do him some good, to put things in perspective, so to speak. John grudgingly obeys, because he does want to get better; he can’t imagine spending a whole life like this, _bored_ out of his mind.

The problem is that he’s not fond of speaking about himself. He has nothing to say, nothing ever happens to him, so he’ll just get frustrated.

His respite comes a few weeks later, when an old classmate introduces him to Sherlock Holmes, the world’s only consultant detective. Sherlock’s obviously busy walking a million light-years ahead of everyone else to pay attention, so John will just have to make sure 'everyone else' has a trail to follow.


End file.
